Memories That Will Never Fade
by beyond the mind
Summary: For FabinaxJara-SibuNa's challenge. At a graduation dinner, the Anubis kids go through memories of Nina and Fabian. Will it bring them together? Horrible Summary. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Graduation Night**

**(Quick Author's Note: In this story, the kiss at the end of Season 2 did not happen and Mick came back to celebrate graduation with them.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

The day was over, but the night is yet to come. The Anubis gang graduated. Surprisingly, even Jerome and Alfie. We were all sitting in a circle outside the school eating dinner that Trudy made.

"I'm going to miss this place so much!" Amber said.

"We are all going to miss it Ambs." Alfie said rubbing her back.

Who knew that Amber and Alfie would stay together this long? They are kind of perfect together. Same goes for Mara and Jerome. They are so cute together though! I mean despite all the differences, they were meant to be. Everyone knew that Eddie and Patricia were perfect together from the start. They are also still going strong. That was it for the couples in Anubis house. Everyone else was single. By that, I mean Joy, Fabian and I.

Amber has tried to get me and Fabian together, but ever since I say Fabian and Joy kiss, it had never been the same between us. Amber even made more scrapbooks of Fabian and me, even though we weren't together. We still talk occasionally, but he talks to Joy more than he does me. They aren't dating or anything, but just really good friends. Joy and I became really good friends too! Ever since we found the mask and got rid of Senkhara, House of Anubis has been really **boring**. I'm seriously going to miss-

"Nina!" Amber yelled at me interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. I looked around for a moment and seeing every single person staring at me.

"We were talking about what we would miss most about Anubis House and I asked you what you would miss most except you didn't reply. You were staring off into space. We have been yelling your name for like the past two minutes!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry Amber, I was thinking." I replied looking down.

"What were you thinking about?" Joy asked.

I didn't want to tell them that I was really thinking about me and Fabian.

I looked up and said "I was just thinking about when I found out I was the chosen one."

Once I realized what came out of my mouth, I threw my hand over it. Mara and Mick never found out about it. It was still only Sibuna plus Joy, Jerome and Eddie. Even though they knew it a lot about it, we never really considered them into Sibuna.

"Chosen what?" Mick asked.

No one replied. I sat there to think of an excuse when I thought 'We are leaving Anubis House, what's the harm in telling them?'

"Why don't we just tell them?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me like I was insane. Well, everyone except Mara and Mick who were just confused.

"Why would you even say that!" Amber yelled.

"What's the harm in telling them? We are leaving Anubis House, the cup is hidden in a place no one would find and if they did, they would need me to open the door." I said holding up my locket.

Even after all of these years, I still keep it on.

"I guess, but in order for you to tell them, you have to answer my question first." She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What's your question?" I asked.

"Why did you and Fabian break up? Even after all these years, you two have never told us how or why you broke up." Amber said. Sometimes I **wish** I could talk to her without bringing up Fabian and I.

I didn't know how to respond, because honestly I don't know why we broke up. I looked over at Fabian, who looked down.

"Well, are you going to answer the question?" Amber asked.

I took a deep breath and said "Honestly? I don't know why we broke up in the first place."

Amber was the only one talking; everyone else was just sitting there staring at the **three** of us.

"Fabian? Do you have any input on this conversation?" she asked.

"Who knew Amber could sound so sophisticated!" Jerome snickered.

Amber gave him a death glare and said "Shut up." She turned to look at Fabian and asked "Now Fabian, got anything to say? Why did you too break up?"

"I don't know, ask Nina." He said quietly.

Wait, ask Nina? Why would anyone need to ask me why we broke up? He broke up with me!

"Hold on, why does she need to ask me? You broke up with me!" I said.

His head shot up.

"I didn't break up with you! Well, on a technicality I did, but I knew you were going to break up with me you just couldn't spit it out!" he said with his voice getting a little louder.

"I was never going to break up with you! I was just going to say how Alfie ruined our date! I never really knew the reason why you broke up with me, but when I saw you spending so much with Joy I thought it was because since she was back, you wanted to get back together with her!" I yelled.

"Back together? Joy and I never went out!"

I was about to yell something back when Amber came to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Neens, calm down. It was just a misunderstanding." She said.

I took a deep breath and sat back in my chair. Amber was right, just a misunderstanding.

"You should give Fabina another go! You two are meant to be together! Like in a **fairy-tale**." Amber squealed. I looked at her with a _you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me_ look.

"Think about it. You two never really wanted to break up! Think about all of the memories you two have." She said sitting back down.

"Yeah! I think you two should give it another go! Remember when Fabian was always trying to ask you to go to prom, but got interrupted? When he finally got the courage, he asked me to leave the table and shut the door behind me. Sorry to say, but I was easdropping. Anyways, he said it so fast because he was afraid of getting interrupted again!" Patricia said smiling.

A smile crept up on my face. I let out a tiny laugh before saying "Yeah, I remember that."

I looked over at Fabian. He was smiling too. Mabey we should give Fabina another shot. Shouldn't we?

_**Author's Note: Okay, so this is chapter one. This is going to be 3 chapters. This is for **__**FabinaxJara-SibuNa's challenge! Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

All of us Anubis kids were still sitting in a circle talking about how nervous Fabian was when he asked me to the prom.

"Nina! Remember when you were packing up to back to America for winter break and you lost your **iPhone** and Fabian helped you look ALL DAY LONG. Eventually you found it lying in your purse. People say I'm a blonde." Amber said flipping her hair back.

"Ambs! I remember that. When Nina came to ask for his help, he literally dropped **everything** he had in his hands to help her look!" Mick said.

I laughed at what he said. I looked over at Fabian who was blushing.

"Remember when we went to the carnival and Fabian got you the stuffed **penguin**? You were jumping up and down you were so happy!" Alfie said.

"She still has it! She sleeps with it right next to her!" Amber exclaimed.

I had a shocked look on my face.

"Amber!" I yelled.

She didn't say anything back. She just mouthed 'Sorry'.

"Remember when you two had your first kiss? It was after we finally got to enjoy our prom after Rufus kidnapping us and holding us hostage. The day you found out you were the chosen one. You guys were elected, by Amber, to become Prom King and Queen. You two had your first kiss about a minute later." Patricia said.

"Hold on, kidnapping?" Mara asked.

"Long story. Trust me; you don't want to hear it." I told her.

She nodded okay, but I still think she wanted to find out more. Especially when we have all been keeping it a secret from her.

"Nina, you weren't there for this one, but when you fell down the whole on the Senet game Fabian was crying hysterically. He kept on saying it was all his fault and who knows if you were alive. He was very mad, upset, and worried about you." Amber said.

"So that what happened that night! I was still like sleeping but I heard someone walking and mumbling 'This is my fault. I shouldn't have made that move. She could be dead for all I know.' Then I heard crying. I thought I was just hearing things, but I guess not." Eddie said.

"When we found you, Amber, Alfie and Patricia; you jumped straight into Fabians arms." Joy smiled.

I remember that. I remember all of it. This was beginning to feel a bit **awkward**. The one question is: Do I still love Fabian? Of course I do. I never did not loving him. I remember all those times we had, when he taught me how to play **piano**. He was nice to me on my first day at Anubis. How he helped me get cleaned up after Patricia spilled water all over me. '**Oops**, my bad' she said. I was livid that some stranger would do this to me on my first day.

When Fabian helped me get through and solve both mysteries. I remember when I put on the Mask of Anubis and how sad he looked because I was about to leave with Senkhara in my body. I know he wanted to do more to help save me, but Eddie was the only one who could. I was so happy though, knowing I wasn't about to go and be a god. I was happy because I knew I was able to stay down on earth and be with my friends, family and most importantly Fabian. I really do love-

"What the!" I yelled. Someone just through **popcorn** at me!

"Who threw the popcorn?" I asked.

"Alfie." Everyone answered, well except Alfie.

"Alfie, where did you get the popcorn from?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I just found it in my pocket." He answered.

I rolled my eyes at him. I was sitting down, kind of listening to everyone. They were all going through memories of me and Fabian. As soon as Alfie brought up the double date we had with them, everyone got quiet. That was the day we broke up. I took a deep breath and let a tear roll down my cheek.

"Nina, are you crying?" Amber asked politely.

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't answer Amber. I scooted my chair back and ran as fast as I could to the girl's bathroom inside the school. As soon as I got there, I locked the door and slid down it, crying. I miss him. I miss Fabian. I miss eating breakfast, lunch and dinner with him every day. I miss sneaking out at night with him to either go to the attic or the cellar. He used to be there for me all the time. He was the one person I knew I could always trust. I know I can still trust him, but things have changed. I wish our friendship would be like how it started in the beginning. When we would always-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Go away!" I said with my voice cracking at each word.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"I said go away!" I yelled.

I heard someone take a deep breath.

"Nina, please let me in. I want to talk to you." Someone said.

I knew that voice. I didn't want to talk to him though. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in." he said.

"Ugh, fine you can come in-"

_**Author's Note: Who do you think is at the door? Next chapter is the final chapter! Hope you liked this chapter! Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

"Ugh, fine you can come in Mick." I said.

Honestly, I don't know why they would send Mick to talk to me, but it's better than talking to Amber or Fabian right now. Fabian would probably be all sincere and gentle. Amber would probably flip out on me and asking questions like: Do you still like Fabian? Is Fabina starting again? Do I need to get more scrapbooks? Things like that.

I got up and unlocked the door. Once Mick was in, I locked it back up again.

"What do you want?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"Look, I know me and you haven't really talked much at all, but I know Fabian. I know I have been gone, but Fabian and I have been talking lately. Nina, he still likes you. He is crazy about you." Mick said.

"If he is so crazy about me, why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he ask me out? Why did he drift away from me?" I asked.

"It's Fabian. He is really shy and you know that. He thought you were drifting away, so he stayed out of your way. He thought you two would eventually go back to being best friends, but that just never happened because you thought he liked Joy and he thought you just needed space." He explained.

"Do you think he really means that?" I asked.

"Nina, I am absolutely one hundred percent positive that he meant every single word."

I thought about it for a moment. Mick was right; Fabian probably did mean every single word. I really need to talk to him. I am not going back out to face everyone.

"I want to talk to Fabian; will you please go get him?" I asked.

Mick nodded and left. I didn't want to stay in the girl's bathroom anymore, so I went and sat on the bench across the hall. About a minute later, Fabian showed up.

"Mick said you wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

I nodded and patted the spot next to me for him to sit down.

"Was what Mick said true?" I asked.

"Depends, what did Mick say?"

"He said that you still like me and that you're crazy about me. He said that you thought I needed space and that we would eventually go back to becoming best friends again, but it just never happened. I always thought you liked Joy."

Fabian turned towards me and said "Nina, I never liked Joy and what Mick told you was true! I still like and I-I-I am c-crazy about you."

Hearing it from Mick was one thing, but actually hearing it from Fabian was different.

"Y-You what?" I choked out.

"Nina, I-I love you." He said holding my hand and looking at me straight in the eye.

I let tears roll down my cheek. Tears of joy.

I smiled then said "I love you too."

Our lips crashed together. It felt so right kissing Fabian. It didn't feel awkward. I felt like I was supposed to be here right at this moment. I put my arms around his neck before pulling away.

"What?" he asked.

"Amber is going to flip out" I said. We both started laughing.

Once we stopped laughing Fabian asked "Nina? Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"I would love too, but first stay here. I will be right back." I said before running off to find Amber. She I going to have to help me get ready for tomorrow.

As I was getting closer and closer to the table I heard Jerome saying "This prank was awesome! I was trying to **wake-up** Alfie, but he was like dead. He wouldn't budge. I went to the kitchen and melted **chocolate**. I mixed it in with **Gatorade** and poured it all over him! Here I even have pictures."

Everyone started laughing, even me.

"Jerome! That was not funny! I was all sticky and-"Alfie said before I cut him off.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile.

Once everyone noticed me, it was dead silent. You could hear each other breathing. I bent down and whispered into Amber's ear "Amber, Fabian is taking me to dinner tomorrow night and I am going to need your help getting ready."

I took a couple of steps away because I knew she was going to scream once she processed it. About 30 seconds later, I was right. She screamed and ran up to me.

"Are you serious? Please tell me this isn't a **dream** like the masquerade ball!" Amber said

"No, Amber this is not a dream." I laughed.

She squealed and ran off. Who knows what she is up to. I laughed at her. I began walking back to Fabian. I saw him sitting on the bench.

"Remember when we were talking and you said you were crazy about me and that you loved me? I said I love you too. We got back together. I almost got my ear blown off because Amber screamed so loud when I told her." I said.

He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Didn't that just happen like 5 minutes ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, but that is on memory that I will never forget." I said kissing him on the lips.

We walked back out to the table. Everyone was really happy we got back together.

"Okay, so now that all of that is over, you never told us about the chosen one." Mara said.

I laughed. I had totally forgotten about that. Soon enough, I started telling them everything that happened. One thing is for sure though, memories never fade.

_**Author's Note: This was the final chapter! I really hoped you like this little story. Is the ending okay? I have been trying to figure out the ending for the past couple of hours. I really liked writing about them after graduation, so I was MABEY thinking of doing a sequel. What do you think? Tell me in a review!**_


End file.
